


Is An Android The Perfect Boyfriend?

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Nina is a young, polyamorous, woman who has had a hard time finding a man who will love her no mater how many other partners she decides to sleep with. She sees the ad for the new AP700 and thinks to herself that maybe he could be the one. As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!





	Is An Android The Perfect Boyfriend?

(February 30th, 2038)  
Earlier this year Cyberlife released their latest household model, the AP700. Meant to look and act more like a human, with new features to fulfill roles such as teachers and life long partners. Nina Amly, being a thirty year old, single, bachelorette, sees the ad plastered all around Detroit and thinks to herself that they may have finally come up with the type of android that can fit her needs. She has often thought about buying a HR400 model since they have been the closest thing to what might work as a relationship android, but whenever she checks them out in the stores they just seem to show off too much sex appeal. Sure sex is one of the big reasons for her wanting to get one but she doesn't want it to be the only reason.  
Throughout her youth, Nina has never had trouble finding a boyfriend. With her good looks and high sex drive, guys will flock from miles around to be with her. It is keeping one that has always been the struggle. Not wanting to be tied down, she often gets into trouble with her spouses since she acts on impulse instead of morals. She is going to do what she wants, when she wants, with who ever she wants, and boyfriends don't tend to like that. But if that is the way they are going to be about it she doesn't want them around anyway. Maybe having an android for a boyfriend will be different. Maybe she can still be herself but also have someone to come home to every night. So off to the Cyberlife store she goes to check out the AP700.  
As she steps into the store, right away she sees the new androids on display with all the lights and bright colors centered on them. Both a male and female version stand side by side in front of a big back drop that reads, The New AP700. Designed to work for you, with you, and under you! A shameful display of humans wanting the androids to seem less superior, but Nina sees right though it. These androids are not just machines for humans to order around. They are meant to make our lives easier, more fulfilling, meaningful. It's not the same as if you were to look at your latest cell phone and think, this new technology is going to do wonders for my sex life. A cell phone is a tool and an android is not.  
A JB100 sales android approaches her as she examines the AP700 closely. He explains to her all its latest functions and abilities including cognitive skills, how it can both teach and learn, and how it is equipped with all the knowledge a partner android could ever need to satisfy any sexual fantasy whether simple or complex.  
The entire time the sales android is talking however, Nina is not paying attention to a word he is saying. Looking into the AP700s eyes, she gets a sense of something different happening there that she has never seen in any other android before. It is as if he is actually looking back at her instead of just looking in her direction. She admires his face. He has such delicate features. His light brown hair, and gray eyes make him seem more like a natural person unlike most of the other androids who have bright colored eyes that stand out from across the room. As his eyes follow hers she sees a smirk appear on his lips ever so slightly. It is because of this she knows he is the one.  
“I'll take him,” she says out loud, cutting off the salesman.  
The JB100 is caught off guard but continues his sales protocol. “Alright then, let me just get your information over at the register and then we will get him ready for you to take home.”  
She pays for the AP700 in full which is almost her entire savings but she is happy to do it knowing that the android will officially be hers with no risk of him becoming recalled. During the entire transaction she can't keep herself from looking over at him and every so often his eyes glance back at hers causing her to blush and her heart to flutter. Never before has she found an android to be so cute. They always seemed too flawless with doll like eyes. Those who own one never seem to give them any variety either. So many copy and pasted androids walk the streets that they have pretty much faded into the back ground. The android act doesn't help with that making them all have to wear the same bright colored clothes with a big blue triangle but at least she can give him some regular clothes when they are just at home. They finish up the sale and walk back over to the display.  
“Alright. Do you have a name in mind?” The JB100 asks her.  
“Yes,” she answers.  
“Very good.” The salesman steps in front of him. “AP700, register your name.”  
The salesman steps aside and Nina approaches him. “Zac,” she says clearly.  
“My name is Zac,” the android replies.  
Nina gives Zac a smile and he steps down from the platform. He bows his head to her and she bows back.  
“Hello, my name is Nina,” she tells him.  
“It is very nice to meet you Nina,” Zac replies.  
“Shall we go home?”  
“Of course.”  
He holds out his hand to her and she slowly slides her hand onto his. His skin is very soft and also warm. She wasn't expecting him to feel so much like a human. Even though she has grown up in a world with androids, this is the first time she has actually gotten to touch one for more than just a second. Androids tend to keep to themselves and the only times she has ever really spoken to one is through conversations involving work or buying something at a store. It has never been personal. Seeing him smile at her as he waits patiently for her to take him by the hand, she intertwines her fingers with his, and walks with him to her car.  
They arrive at Nina's house only a few minuets later. She looks over at Zac in the passenger seat, and watches as his LED turns from blue to yellow, while flashing in quick successions, as he looks out the car window at the front yard.  
“So what do you think?” She asks.  
“It looks wonderful,” he replies whimsically.  
She is happy with his response and parks the car in the drive way. As they enter the front door Zac continues to look around with a big smile spread over his face. She has many movie posters decorating the walls that are authentic first prints from the eighties and nineties. Most of them are thriller and horror movie posters including The Nightmare on Elm Street and Child's Play. She also has a collection of twelve inch figures and art books that are boxed and framed on many of the shelves that are scattered around the room.  
“Wow. These are amazing. They're all yours?” Zac asks.  
“Well yes. I have collected them throughout the years and I like to keep them in presentable condition.”  
“I don't know much about movies unfortunately, so I'm not sure what all these characters are about.”  
Nina is thrilled to know that he is actually interested in something rather than just being a machine that only follows certain programs. “I could teach you if you would like.”  
“You will? That would be wonderful.”  
She takes him by the hand. “Come on. We can watch one right now. I'll even let you pick it out.”  
She leads him into the living-room where she has an entire set up for an entertainment system with a sixty inch flat screen television and a home sound system that has two three foot speakers both in front and behind the couch that is made to seat three. They sit down together and Nina excitedly bounces herself as she turns to the television.  
“TV on,” she commands. The screen powers on and the main menu pops up. “Movie collection!” A large selection of Nina's personally liked movies fill up the screen. She turns back to Zac who is just staring at it amazed. “Go ahead. Pick whatever you want.”  
As his eyes scan the choices he becomes overwhelmed. “I don't know. I can't decide.”  
“Oh come on, sure you can. Just chose which ever one interests you the most.” Nina squeezes his hand to assure him.  
His eyes scan the choices a few more times. “I guess that one, Alien.”  
“Ooo... that is a classic. It also has a character in it that you may find very interesting.”  
“Why's that?”  
“Uh uh. I don't want to spoil it for you. Let's just watch.”

They sit quietly together for the entire movie. Knowing it well, Nina doesn't pay as much attention to the film. Instead she watches Zac's expressions as they change from curious, to sad, to exhilarated. The credits roll and Nina turns off the movie.  
“So what did you think?” She asks him.  
“That was amazing. I see now how you can be so fascinated by this kind of entertainment. I liked it a lot.”  
“And what did you think of Ash's character?”  
“You mean about him being an android?” Nina nods her head. “I find it strange. Movies are meant to be a vision of their writers and apparently the man who made this movie saw androids as being something dangerous, something bad.”  
“Sure, go on.”  
“I just can't see anyone like myself committing such an act. We androids were built to help humans, not put them in harms way.”  
“Well that is why it is just make believe. People think of scenarios asking the question 'what if' and they just roll with it. It doesn't have to be based in reality or even make sense. It just has to be entertaining and that is why I love them so much. Does that make sense?”  
“I think so.”  
“Hey, don't worry about it. Today is your first day of experiencing anything outside of a Cyberlife store right? One thing at a time.”  
Her eyes glance down at his lips. They look so soft and tender. A rush of lust pluses through Nina's veins under her panties. She can feel herself become wet. Zac notices the sudden shade of pink that fills her face. He can read her body temperature and recognizes her posture as she tries to hide what she is feeling.  
“Are you alright Nina?” He asks.  
She is embarrassed to answer him, “I-I was just thinking about how soft your lips look. All of your skin really. It is unlined with such delicate features.”  
“Would you like to kiss me?” He says bluntly.  
“What?” Nina is shocked by his boldness and her face turns bright red.  
“There is no need for you to be shy. It is one of my features after all. I don't mind.”  
“It's just strange. Normally people aren't so open with such things. I mean, we just met only a few hours ago. Are you sure you are okay with doing something like that? Kissing a complete stranger?”  
“You're not a stranger to me, Nina. You are my owner. Whatever you need me to do, I will obey.”  
“Well, I am not going to lie. I am finding myself extremely turned on right now. You're face, your body, even your voice is so... enticing.”  
He continues to read her body language as she takes in deep, steady breaths, to keep herself calm. His eyes travel from her chest down to her waist. She squishes her hands between her thighs and her shoulders become tense. He can smell her sexual pheromones become stronger the longer he looks at her. They are denser than the average females. He hitches himself closer to her and rests his hand over hers. His programming is telling him that he needs to satisfy her lust. He leans into her then waits for her response. She closes her eyes and presses her lips against his. Her heart flutters as the sensation of his mouth spreads throughout her body. She breaths him in and he smells fresh. He has never been dirty, smoked, or slept with anyone. It is a strange smell but also welcoming. Hypnotized, she doesn't realize how close he has become until she snaps herself out of her instincts.  
“Wait, wait, wait.” She places her hands against his hard chest. Feeling his toned pecks makes it even harder for her to say what she needs to. “Are you sure about this?”  
“Am I sure?” He asks confused.  
“Yeah. I don't want you to think that you have to do this right now. We can take our time.”  
“Are you telling me you don't want to?”  
“No, I want to. I really want to but... I just want you to be okay with it.”  
“If it is what you want, then it is what I want, Nina.”  
He leans into her again still reading her vitals. Unable to resist him Nina gives in and allows him to ravish her. He kisses her face and neck all over vigorously while lifting her up into his arms. With her legs wrapped around his waist she takes his tongue into his mouth and he grips her butt in his fingers.  
“The bedroom is upstairs, third door on the left,” Nina says with heated breath.  
He carries her all the way there and lays her down on the king sized bed. She quickly undresses herself and then helps him to remove his pants. Once he kicks off his shoes and his underwear falls to the floor, she quickly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him on top of her. While taking his mouth into hers again his chest presses against hers and she feels his warmth surround her. As she tosses her head back against a pillow, he kisses down her neck to her breasts. He massages them in his hands ever so gently then slides his hands down to her waist. He positions himself between her legs and she feels his erect cock caress her labia. The skin is silky smooth but his shaft is rock hard. She wriggles her hips up towards him.  
“Am I dreaming right now?” She whispers to him out of breath.  
Her heart is racing the fastest it has since her first time. She finds the moment to be too perfect. Such a handsome man, with a perfect body, ready to do anything she asks of him. She closes her eyes as she becomes dizzy from the rush.  
“Yes,” he says softly back, “We are floating on a cloud. There is nothing and no one for miles around. Just the moon casting its dim light upon us. As the wind gusts over us it compresses the cloud into a smaller ball forcing us to have to become closer.”  
At that moment he slips his cock into her with one swift motion. Being lost in his story, she didn't expect him to move in on her so suddenly. She likes it.  
“Tell me more,” she moans.  
“As the wind picks up, it pushes our cloud higher into the sky.” He thrusts into her. “Before we know it, the lights of the city become indistinguishable from the stars.” He thrusts again. “We can no longer tell what is up and what is down.”  
“I feel like I'm floating up toward heaven and you're carrying me there.”  
He feels her climax rising. Her body becomes tense and her skin fills with goosebumps.  
“We're almost to the top now. Soaring higher and higher.”  
He thrusts faster and faster into her. She arches her back and he takes her breast into his mouth and licks her nipple. She scratches her nails down his back and holds his butt against her, causing his base to press against her clitoris.  
“I'm so close. Yes! Yes!” She moans.  
As her vaginal walls twitch uncontrollably he gives her a few last pumps then holds himself firmly against her. She continues to orgasm with her eyes closed as she moans to the ceiling. As her body becomes more relaxed Zac continues to whisper to her.  
“We're coming back down now. The cloud is descending and the city come back into view. We find ourselves floating above your house, then the cloud disappears and we land softly against your bed.”  
Nina takes in a deep breath then slowly opens her eyes. The color of gray looks down at her then she sees a smile that reminds her of where she is.  
She sighs happily, “That was amazing Zac. I've never been told a story while having an orgasm before. Thank you.”  
“It was my pleasure, Miss.”  
“Really? You can feel all of that?” She tilts her head curiously.  
“Every last detail.”  
“Interesting. So how does it make you feel? I mean, did you enjoy it?”  
“Very much. It is one thing to know how to do something but it is quit another to actually experience it. I didn't mean for it to be so intense so sorry about that.”  
“That's alright. I can take it,” she giggles.  
She gives him a peck on the mouth as he continues to look down at her eyes.  
“So what now? Shall I leave you so you can get ready for bed?”  
“No, no. I want you to stay here with me.” She wraps her arms around his neck to keep him close. “I mean, if you want to.”  
“Sure thing, Miss.”  
He gives her another quick kiss before laying himself down next to her. She rubs his bicep muscles, still amazed at how real they feel. He watches as her fingers crawl up and down his skin. There is something about her touch that he can't get enough of. She is so soft and gentile. For a moment he becomes confused as he begins to feel something struggling within his programming. As his brain tries to calculate out what it is, the feeling fades.  
“There is so much I want to ask you about,” Nina whispers, “It is gonna be hard for me to sleep tonight.”  
“Don't worry. I'll be here to answer any questions you need answered when you're ready. Please take your time.”  
She runs her fingers through his bangs playfully. “By the way. If you ever feel like changing the color or style of your hair feel free. I would love to see what you would choose.”  
“Okay.”  
She lets out a long deep sigh then closes her eyes to try to relax her mind. Knowing she has such a cute guardian watching over her keeps her heart beating fast up until her mind becomes heavy and she eventually falls asleep.

(April 7th, 2038)  
Over the next couple of months Nina shares a passionate relationship with Zac. The two of them are inseparable even on the days that they decide to go out and Nina ends up staying the night at another man's apartment. Every time she returns home, no matter if it has been a few hours later, or even the next morning, Zac is always waiting for her, and happy to welcome her home. It is exactly what she has been hoping for. Only one thing sticks in the back of her mind however and that is if Zac truly doesn't care that she goes out with these other men or if he is just programmed that way. Either way she knows it is not normal for such a relationship to exist. She decides it is best to talk to him about it.  
Late in the evening as they are watching a movie together, Nina looks up at Zac from her position, resting on his lap. She admires that he has decided to change his hair color to match hers. He looks down at her and gives her a smile while running his fingers through her hair. He can tell she has something she wants to say.  
“What is it?” He asks.  
“Zac, I've been wanting to talk to you about something for a while now. Something important and I want you to be honest with me.”  
“I am always honest with you,” he replies.  
“Yeah, I know but I hope you can understand why this might be difficult for me to talk to you about.”  
“I'll do my best to understand as long as you are willing to explain it to me.”  
She sits up to face him and rests her hand on his leg. He places his hand on top of hers to comfort her and gazes at her, curious of what she wants to tell him. She takes in a deep breath, worried how he might respond to what she is about to say.  
“Throughout our time together, I can't help but wonder how you truly feel about me.”  
His LED flashes yellow as he looks to her confused.  
“You're an android and that means that all this, the way you act towards me, the way you always seem happy no matter what I say or what I do, could all just be some wonderful lie. Unfortunately for me, I don't want this to all just be some facade. I need to know that what we share is real and not just some program designed to make me forget that it isn't real. Do you understand what I mean?”  
“I understand Nina, but I am not sure of what you seem to be asking of me,” he replies.  
“I just want you to know, that if at any point you ever have doubts about us, that you let me know right away. I don't ever want you feel like I'm keeping you here against your will. I want us to be honest and open. No matter the consequences.”  
“Are you telling me that you are having doubts about us?” He looks at her with a saddened expression. His LED flashes red.  
As she looks at him she can't help but feel bad for making him frown. He is just so innocent and cute it breaks her heart to see him upset. She places her hand over his face to caress his cheek while looking him in the eyes. “No, no of course not.” A tear escapes her eye. “I love you Zac. More than anyone I have ever loved in my entire life. But I want you to love me back. I don't ever want you to resent me.”  
His LED turns back to blue. He places his hand over hers and grasps it in his fingers. He leans in closer to her and rests his forehead against hers. He feels his programming struggling again. It is the same feeling from that night they were first together. He still can't understand what it means but just like before his mind seems to correct itself.  
“I'm not sure how to prove it to you, but I promise you that me being an android has nothing to do with our relationship. I care about you, just as much as you care about me.”  
“But how can that be possible? I'm always running off with other men just for a cheep thrill and yet you are always here when I come back as if nothing has changed. That doesn't bother you? You don't feel jealous, or angry, or even hurt by me doing such things?”  
“I have no reason to feel those ways. All I care about is how you feel towards me and I find it pretty obvious that you're happy when I am around you. Which is exactly how I feel when you are around me. So where is there a problem?”  
“I guess I am the one with the problem then. Every other man I have ever been with has always had a problem with the way I act. So for you to be okay with it, I guess it's not normal for me and therefore it scares me a little.”  
“And why are you scared?”  
“Because, I don't want to lose you,” she whispers through a tight throat.  
“Then you wont,” he assures her.  
He brushes his fingers through her hair then pushes it back, off her shoulder to admire her face. He rests his fingers against the back of her exposed neck and pulls her closer to himself. He slowly opens his mouth and leans in to caress his lips with hers. She reciprocates and licks the tip of his upper lip with her tongue before he presses his mouth into hers. She lets out a deep breath while moaning softly. Her heart fills with warmth at his touch. Their lips pucker as they caress each other for a moment before Zac reopens his mouth to brush Nina's tongue with his. She takes his tongue into her mouth and sucks on it before allowing him to close it again.  
“I want you,” she whispers sensually.  
They quickly undress each other and Zac pulls Nina onto his lap to fuck her right there on the couch. He holds her against himself, rubbing his face between her breasts, and squeezing her butt as she slides herself onto his erection. She moans with each thrust causing him to want to to satisfy her even further. He can never resist her. The smell of her long, dirty blond hair, her soft skin pressing against him. It was a longing he never knew he could have.  
Her clitoris caresses the base of his cock and right away they can feel each other at their peak. So much twitching that becomes faster with each thrust. So warm, wet, and soft. After only about two minuets, they climax and Zac rubs his fingers up and down Nina's back to sooth her. She moans to the ceiling. He admires how she has to take in such deep breaths to calm herself when he doesn't get the least bit exhausted. He kisses her neck tenderly, tasting her sweat that is filled with traces of endorphins. Eventually she lowers her head and into his eyes.  
“How do you do that?” She asks amazed.  
“Do what?” He asks confused.  
She gives him another quick kiss before resting his head against her chest.  
“Make me feel alive,” she answers.  
He wraps his hands around her and holds her close. He can't think of a proper answer.

(November 11th, 2038)  
Zac has been watching the development on the android rebellion led by Markus. Now that the day has come where androids have officially become free Zac comes to the conclusion that maybe there is something to being an android that he has been taking for granted. He is not sure what that might be so he tries to think of a way to break the news to Nina that he wants to leave home to find out more about his people. Knowing she is going to be upset with him no mater what he says, his heart breaks in two as he approaches her. She is in the kitchen making herself breakfast when he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She laughs and gives him a kiss on the hand.  
“And a good morning to you too,” she says joyfully. She turns to face him and discovers that he has changed his hair back to the default brown and that he has been crying. “Zac, what's the matter?”  
“Nina... I don't know how to tell you this, but I have been thinking about everything that is going on with Markus and I can't ignore the fact that I'm having doubts about some things.”  
She takes in a deep breath and tries to hold in her sorrow, but it doesn't work. Tears stream down her cheeks which breaks Zac's heart even further.  
“I knew it. It's finally happened. You actually understand what we talked about back when we first got together. So I take it you hate me now.”  
He takes her by the hands. “No, no of course not. I could never hate you.”  
“Then what are these doubts you are talking about?”  
“This is about me, not you. I've realize that I have been neglecting my existence. I don't know who I really am and I need to get away so that I can find out.”  
“So what are you saying?”  
“I'm saying that, I need to be with my people and find out what my purpose in life is.”  
“I always thought your purpose was to be with me. For us to be happy together, forever.”  
He shakes his head. “I'm sorry. That just isn't enough for me.”  
She lowers her head crushed by his words. “I... understand. I have always believed that androids are a new form of life. Even though I bought you I have never felt like I own you. If you want to leave, I can't stop you. So I guess... this is goodbye?”  
He place his finger under her chin and lifts it up for her to look at him.  
“Thank you, for everything.”  
With those worse he heads out the front door. Nina's body becomes cold and her stomach tightens into a painful cramp. She falls to the floor and weeps unable to control herself. The only man she has ever loved has just walked out of her life and worst of all it is not even because of something she did. He is grateful to her and yet she has still ended up alone.

(November 12th, 2038)  
Zac travels the streets until he comes across a group of androids who are living in a bum town underneath a bridge. Though they all have their LEDs removed he recognizes they are androids by their model types. There is an LM100, an AC700, two WR600s, and one who is the same model as him, an AP700. Most of them are huddled around a barrel fire surrounded by walls made of thick layers of cardboard. He approaches them slowly. They all turn their heads towards him and he stops in place intimidated.  
“No need to be afraid brother. All androids are welcome here,” says the AC700.  
“What are you all doing out here in the cold?” Zac asks.  
“Well, there isn't really a place for all of us to go just yet. Markus is working out a plan for that as we speak,” answers the LM100.  
“But your bio-components wont last long in low temperatures like this.”  
“Eh, this is nothing. Beats being ordered around by those damn humans. Soon we'll be the ones calling the shots. It wont be long now.”  
Feeling the cold already creeping into his core, Zac approaches the fire to absorb some of its heat. Being able to see the other androids better now that he is closer to them, he notices that most of them are missing parts either in their face, arms, or chest. Their interior, blue, lights glimmer through their torn clothes, and blue blood stains the area around the exposed wires.  
“You guys look like you have been through some tough times. What happened? Were you all part of the battle last night?”  
They all laugh.  
“No. Sadly these are all wounds sustained by our masters. It was hard enough for us to get away from them before they could capture us and set us on fire let alone fighting against an army of humans.,” says the AC700.  
“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend,” Zac apologizes.  
“It's alright. You'll find this to be true for most androids you bump into on the street. Looks like you got off easy,” says the AC700.  
Zac looks over at the other AP700 who is sitting on the ground further inside and stares at the hole on the left side of his skull. He looses himself in thought of how horrible it must be to be damaged in such a way because a human tried to keep him from running away.  
The WR600 snaps him back into the conversation, “So what about you handsome? How did you end up on the street?”  
“I asked my owner if I could leave and she just let me walk out,” Zac answers.  
“Let you walk out? Just like that? No fighting to escape or even having to sneak out while they were not looking?” Asks the AC700.  
Zac thinks to himself for a moment realizing how lucky he was that Nina gave him permission to go. He shakes his head. “No. She asked me if I was saying goodbye and I kind of just left without answering her.”  
“Shit man. If I could have just walked away without fear of my body being torn limb from limb, I would have done it a long time ago,” says the LM100.  
Zac lowers his head ashamed of himself for trying to find reasons for having left Nina. Now hearing about how these other androids have actually had a hard life and seeing them broken with no one to care for them, he thinks that maybe he had things all wrong. He leaves the fire and joins the other AP700.  
Sitting down next to him he notices that his body is stuttering. Probably due to the cold locking up his components. His skin is frozen over and patches of his hair seem to be malfunctioning.  
“Hey. Why aren't you over there staying warm with the others?” Zac asks.  
“Because I don't want to stay warm. I just want to shut down,” he answers jittery.  
“Why would you say that? Things can't be that bad.”  
“But they are. I killed my owners. They were going to burn me in a big fire pit in the center of our home street along with the other androids in the neighborhood. I fought for my life to get away but then when they wouldn't let me go I struck them all in the head one by one until they stopped moving. Now I can't live with myself. I didn't think I was capable of killing anyone and I killed both of them. Now their child will have to grow up an orphan. How can I justify that?” He yells.  
“I'm sorry. I can't imagine how that must have been for you, but you have to keep trying. Otherwise you killing them would have been for nothing. Sure it was a terrible thing that happened but you did it to protect yourself. Any other person would have done the same.”  
“Do you mean that?”  
“I do. By the way, do you mind telling me your name?”  
“I don't have a name. My owners just always called me servant, among other unspeakable things that I don't care to repeat.”  
“Then do you mind if I give you a name? Just for conversation sake. You don't have to keep it or anything.”  
He looks to Zac intrigued. “What is it?”  
“I'd like to call you Navin. Is that okay with you?”  
“Navin? What does it mean?”  
“It means to start new. I think it would be perfect for you.”  
He thinks about it for a moment. “Navin... I think I like it.”  
“Okay then, Navin. Let's get you warm.”  
Zac helps him to stand up and join the others around the fire. Seeing him standing there scared and lost gives Zac a vision of what he could become if he isn't careful. Though he is scared he knows he needs to find out more about his people and where their future lies.

(November 14th, 2038)  
Markus has sent out the word that a large abandoned warehouse has been handed over to the androids as a temporary shelter for those in need. Zac and the rest of the group leave their area from under the bridge to make their way there.  
Once inside, he helps Navin to a safe spot where he can get his temperature back up to normal. He looks around at the hundreds of androids who have flocked to the rusty, old, warehouse. Many of them are missing limbs and some have even shut down, being carried by others looking for spare parts. Many of the bodies are piled up in a mound for others to scrap. Zac watches in disgust and horror as the others strip their comrades bare. Some of them argue over who is going to get which part. He rushes over to the group to stop them.  
“Woo woo, everyone! Is this really necessary!” He hollers.  
They all stop and look at him confused.  
“These are people you're picking apart. Their not just some scrap metal for you guys to fight over. They should be mourned and given a proper send off.”  
One of them speaks up for the scavengers, “We're only doing what we need to to survive. Who are you to judge us?”  
Zac answers with anger in his voice, “Seriously? That is how you justify such actions? We're androids. We can always find or make more parts without having to stoop to scrounging up dead bodies.”  
“Well some of us were not so lucky to get away from our owners without being nearly killed. Why don't you think about that before you open your mouth again.”  
Shocked by their response he can't think of anything else to say. The group goes back to fighting over the parts. No longer able to watch, Zac heads back over to check up on Navin. He sits himself down on the bench propped up against the wall and places his face in his hands frustrated.  
“That went well,” Navin teases.  
“Just shut up,” he growls, “I can't believe I ran away only to find out that my people are just as primitive as the humans.” He changes his hair to a dark red to express to the others that he does not agree with their approach and that he is angry.  
“Well, what did you expect? Most of us have been abused our whole lives. Treated like our existence didn't matter. What made you think thing would be different?”  
“I thought that once the war with the humans was over that we would all gather up as a society to start making our lives more meaningful. We are smarter and more capable than the humans ever could be. We could rebuild this city and make it a utopia for both androids and humans, but so far all I see is a bunch of lost androids with no sense of direction or plans. We are all just sitting around waiting for someone to tell us what to do next. How is this any different from before we were free?”  
“Because now we have a choice. If this isn't the life you're looking for then you can always leave if you want to. No one is keeping you here. That is the difference.”  
Zac sighs to himself, “You're right. I guess I am frustrated because I was hoping for so much more. That's no ones fault but my own. I realize now that if I want to make something of my life then I am going to have to figure it out for myself. Others aren't going to do it for me.”  
“So you said you're owner let you go free willingly. Do you mind sharing any details about them?”  
“Like what?”  
“Well were they an elder, maybe a child? Were they angry at you for leaving or maybe they were in a state of mind where they didn't know what they were saying. I know a lot of androids who were assisting those with mental problems or handicapped before they ran away. Including Markus himself.”  
Zac thinks of Nina's beautiful smile. He smirks as his body becomes warm and his heart flutters as he pictures her walking along side him in the market when she first taught him about her favorite foods. Not wanting to express out loud that he still has feelings for her for fear that the others might reject him, he tries to think of a way to describe her in someone else eyes.  
“No, Nina is just an average, adult woman.” It pains him deeply so say such unflattering things when he knows to himself he doesn't feel that way. Despite this, he tries to think of something negative to say about her. “Though she has always been kind to me, she never allowed me to go out on my own. This made it hard for me to ever talk to another android since I couldn't just walk up to a stranger and talk to them while she was around. Humans don't seem to care for that very much.”  
“Was she the jealous type? Did she buy you because our model is capable of performing sex?”  
“She did.”  
Navin's voice fills with excitement, “Oh wow. My owners bought me because of my cognitive skills. They wanted an android that was more true-to-life so that they could keep their high social status. I've never had the chance to use my partner features. What's it like?”  
He hesitates again to show any admiration but then realizes it would be too cruel of him to lie about such things. “To be honest... it's one of the greatest feelings I have ever known in my entire life. It made me feel like I was a part of something. A part of her. When we were entwined in each other's bodies it was as if there was no me and her. 'We' were one and things like me being an android and her being a human just didn't matter. There was just peace and happiness. When I first awoke inside that Cyberlife store, I could have never processed that such a feeling could exist. I knew that I was designed to satisfy humans no matter how difficult and it was like I didn't care. I was what I was and that was how it was going to stay. I didn't care even which human I was assigned to. So many walked in day in and day out and they all seemed the same to me.” A smile spreads over his face and his eyes glaze over as he feels himself holding back his tears. “But when I saw her standing before my platform. Her bright eyes gazing at me... she wasn't just another human to me and when I thought of the possibility of her loosing interest and just walking away, I wanted to tell her so badly not to go, but as I am sure we all know that what we want and what we could do was two completely different things. I was overjoyed when she brought me home.” He looks down at his hands and thinks about how he badly wants to feel her in his arms again. “Ir's only been a few days and I already miss her touch more than I can describe.”  
Navin looks at him with admiration. “That's quit the story Zac. Do you mind if we connect and then I can know what you felt fully?”  
“No. It's something you really need to experience on your own. Trust me on that.”  
Zac looses himself in thought again as he runs through his memory for each time that he and Nina had sex. For a moment it is almost as if she is right there in front of him. Pleading to kiss his lips. His body becomes uncontrollable and he can feel himself becoming aroused. The moment is interrupted however when a female Traci approaches him wearing her signature outfit and a large, dirty, trench coat.  
“I couldn't help but over hear. You jonzing for a good time baby?” She asks.  
Zac holds out his hands to keep her back. “No that's okay, I really don't need-”  
She throws off her jacket and tosses it to the floor as she shows off her dancing skills and wriggles her hips just inches from his face. He can smell something fowl on her and turns his nose away.  
“Oh come on. Don't be shy. I can show you a better time than any human ever could.”  
Zac becomes angry at her words as she climbs onto his lap and slides her hands up his chest to his neck. She removes the skin from her fingers and begins connecting herself to him. She shows him many scenes of men fucking her within many different positions. In some of her visions she is being spanked and in others she is tied down. Some is of her getting penetrated in multiple holes at once. The whole experience just makes Zac feel very dirty and used. There was no passion in any of it. Just mindless intercourse. It only took her touching him for a few seconds for him to feel like he was being violated for hours. He shoves her off of him and she becomes offended.  
“Holy shit, that was awful,” he whines, while shaking his head, trying to clear his mind.  
“Awful? Shows what you know buddy. You just lost you're shot.” She storms off in a huff.  
Zac turns to Navin with his head still spinning. “Is that really what passes as sex for some people?”  
Navin shrugs his shoulders. “Eh, porn is what I hear most people call it.”  
“Jeeze. I feel like I need to scrub every fiber of my insides now. I don't want sex to ever feel like that again.”  
Navin just laughs at him.

(November 20th, 2038)  
Over the next few days, Zac has really begun to miss his days with Nina. He wants so badly to touch her even if only for a second. He knows he has to ignore it however and tries to mask his pain by helping the others get passed all their hate and sorrow. He tells them stories about how not all humans are cruel and that his owner showed him care even if it wasn't genuine. Sometimes that is enough. After going through it in his head about a thousand times he starts to think that maybe it is time for him to go back. The others don't take kindly to that.  
“Why would you ever want to go back?” The LM100 asks him. “She was using you. Simple as that. All these feelings you keep telling everyone to be kindness, they are all just a lie. It's just ideas that she planted in your head so that you would continue to be obedient to her. If you can't see that then you still need to wake up my friend.”  
“That's kind of the reason I ran away in the first place. How can you really know if a human's feelings are genuine or not. I mean as androids all we have to do is connect to each other and we can know right away if we can trust someone or not. But with a human, it's not easy to decipher.”  
“It was all just lies dude. She just wanted a life sized sex toy and she figured you were the perfect match. That's it. Humans don't really want to have relationships with us. How could they? The drive of every human being is food, sex, and making babies. You could do the first two but that last one is impossible and it would have only been a matter of time before she found herself another human who could give her a child and then you would have been tossed in a dumpster.”  
“I'm not sure that's entirely true,” Zac protests.  
He laughs sarcastically, “Are you kidding me. Look around you. It's not like this warehouse is full of only those of us who had no home to begin with or those who were tossed out do to malfunctions. No, we are all here because for one reason or another the humans find us disposable.”  
Zac looks to his people and scans their many faces as he takes quick glimpses into their memories through their built in psychic connection. Almost all of them had a hard time adjusting when they awoke. Some were a part of relationships and so many were seen as family. Up until the humans found out about the deviancy epidemic.  
“I guess you're right,” Zac replies.

(April 3rd, 2039)  
The next few months pass slowly for Zac. Every day he craves for Nina's lips against his but he has to keep telling himself that there is no way she is ever going to want to take him back after all this time. The group has convinced him that if Cyberlife was still selling his model in stores she would have already gone out and bought another one by now.  
The warehouse has become barren as more and more androids leave the city to travel to new places. Zac thought he would be one of them but the more stories he hears involving so much pain and sadness just keep him wanting to return to Nina. As the final few prepare to leave, he decides he has to at least see her one last time and tell her goodbye.

(April 4th, 2039)  
On the rebound, Nina has fallen into old habits of dating any hot guy who comes her way. She doesn't care about their personality because she knows that eventually they are just going to leave her anyway. Her latest boy toy is named Cohen. He is the typical insecure, tough, guy despite his good looks. He is the kind of guy who goes to the gym regularly and keeps himself toned which Nina finds very attractive. Though she has told him numerous times that they are not really in a relationship, he refuses to accept it. Almost every day for the past three weeks he has been showing up at her door to take her out on dates. Today they have decided to see a movie together.  
Taking the subway, Cohen can't help but notice that Nina has been acting down more and more through their time together. He tries to take her by the hand but she moves hers away from his. She turns and looks out the subway window. He sighs wondering what he has done to upset her.  
“Is there something you need to talk to me about?” He asks.  
“No,” she answers coldly.  
“Come on Nina. If we're going to be together then we need to be able to talk to each other about our problems.”  
“You wouldn't like what I have to say,” she answers not taking her eyes off the window.  
He decides not to push her and they arrive at their destination and step out of the train. They walk to the nearby cinema and throughout the entire movie Cohen continues to try to snuggle up to Nina but she just ignores him. She doesn't even smile once their entire date. She just looks lost in thought and as if at any moment she could burst into tears.  
Back at the subway station he tries to start up a conversation with her again as they wait for the train to arrive.  
“So what did you think of the movie?” He asks.  
“It was okay,” she answers.  
“Just okay? Did you have any favorite parts or maybe even parts you really hated?”  
She just shakes her head. He rubs his hand over his face frustrated.  
“Well, I gotta go hit the head. I'll be right back okay?”  
She nods. He leaves her side and she watches him as he walks to the bathroom. Now alone Nina lets out a deep breath as she tries her best to hold in her sorrow. All she wants is Zac back. She thinks about all the times she use to come home from dates like this and he would be standing at the door waiting for her with a big smile spread across his face. A tear escapes her eye and she tries to wipe it away before Cohen accidentally sees.  
“Nina,” she hears someone whisper softly. She looks around the area for who could have called out to her. “Nina,” the voice says again this time a bit louder.  
She does a full turn and finds an AP700 hiding behind the pillar that was at her back. He is wearing a dark brown hoodie that covers the majority of his face but she can see that he has dark purple bangs. After a moment he finally looks up at her and she sees a familiar smile.  
“Zac?” She asks excitedly.  
He nods his head. “It's good to see you again.”  
Her harsh expression becomes soft as he watches her face light up. She runs over to him and wraps her arms around him tightly. He pats her on the back lovingly while being shocked at how tightly she is squeezing him. Tears stream from her eyes as her heart leaps up into her throat. She looks at him face to face still not sure if he is really there in front of her. She notices his LED is gone making him that much more handsome. Her body shakes from shock as she tries to find the words to describe how happy she is to see him.  
She takes in a deep breath. “I was afraid I would never see you again.”  
He laughs while sliding his hood from his head then rubbing his fingers over it, “I was afraid you wouldn't want to.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
Her eyes shift back and forth across his face as she eagerly waits for an answer. She takes him by the hands and grips them tightly.  
“Because of how I just kind of walked out on you. It was a cruel thing for me to do. It wasn't until I talked with my people that I realized just how cruel and selfish it really was. I'm sorry.”  
“It's okay, I forgive you. Just please tell me you are here because you are coming home,” she pleads.  
“I am,” he answers.  
Overwhelmed with joy she leans in to give him a kiss. He does the same and opens his mouth to accept her tongue. Their lips caress ever so slightly and Nina's heart flutters as endorphins rush to her brain. She feels as if she can become whole once again just before their kiss is interrupted by Cohen.  
Cohen hurries over to them and shoves Zac away from Nina. Zac stands his ground and only takes a single step back as they stare each other down.  
“Hey! What the fuck is this?” Cohen yells while pointing his finger at Zac's face.  
Nina clears her throat trying to calm her heartbeat that is causing her chest to feel as if it is going to burst. “Cohen this is Zac. Zac, meet Cohen.”  
“I don't give a fuck about his name. I want to know why this prick thinks it is okay put his lips on my girl,” Cohen yells.  
He gets up in Zac's face as he tries to intimidate him but Zac just looks away and focuses on Nina. She looks into his big eyes and an overwhelming need to protect him washes over her.  
“Cohen!” She raises her voice to try to get him to back off. He turns to her waiting for a reasonable answer. “Zac is my former boyfriend. I was with him for almost nine months before you and I got together.”  
Cohen looks Zac up and down. “Nine months? That's right. I remember you. You're that AP700 model they released last year.” He looks back to Nina. “So you bought this plastic prick just for him to dump you is that it?”  
“I didn't dump her,” Zac tries to explain.  
Nina's heart flutters again hearing him say those words. All this time she figured he left because he didn't want to be with her anymore and yet here he was expressing his feelings for her.  
Cohen gets in his face again. “I wasn't talking to you, tin can!”  
“Cohen, enough!” Nina shouts.  
She moves in-between them and blocks Cohen from Zac. She gives him a disappointed glare.  
Cohen huffs, “So what? Are you seriously going to pick that piece of plastic over me?”  
“Zac was here before you and he will be here long after you're gone. If you can't deal with that then I suggest you just be on your way now and we can avoid the break up later.”  
Cohen looks into her eyes and he can tell that she is serious. He looks around the station and sees that they have caught the attention of some of the other bystanders. His ego gets a kick to the pants and he decides it isn't worth starting a fight in public over.  
“Forget you. Have fun with your little sex doll. I'll take my actual cock and use it on someone who appreciates the real thing over a dildo,” he snarls.  
“You do that,” she says unconvinced. She waits until Cohen is out of sight then turns to face Zac. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to break you two up.”  
“It's fine. It was bound to happen sooner or later.” She gives him a smirk then gives his hair a glance. “By the way, I like your new look.”  
“Oh, I tend to forget that I changed it.” He runs his fingers through it again.  
“I'm just glad you are choosing to change things up every so often. So are you ready to go home?” She holds out her hand to him.  
He smiles and entwines his fingers with hers. They hop on the subway and return Nina's house.

As Zac enters the hallway, a rush of relaxation spreads over him. The place he one saw as his prison was now a welcome sight. Though seeming smaller than it use to be, he doesn't mind because he knows now that it is a place with many comforts that he use to take for granted. Heat, electricity, security, and even privacy. So many things he hasn't had for the past few months. As they remove their coats Nina notices him smiling as he looks around.  
“Welcome home Zac,” she says with her voice all giddy.  
He turns to her and presses his lips hungrily against hers. She wraps her arms around him happy to accept it. Their bodies become warm as they hold each other close. They feel each others hearts pounding strong and quick. The touch of her skin sends Zac's mind into a frenzy. She is so soft and her silky hair caresses his fingers as he rubs them up and down her back. She presses her breasts against his toned chest and her nipples immediately become hard. Every instinct inside them is telling them that this is exactly what they need. Nina notices that he smells different. Like rusted metal. He no longer has that 'new android' smell he once did. She tries to ignore it, happy enough that he is home. She lets her leg to press her pelvis against his. He can smell her pheromones rising. After a long make-out session, though neither of them really want to, they pull back from each other.  
“I missed you so much,” Zac whispers to her.  
“I missed you too,” she replies.  
She leans in to kiss him again. Trying with all his might to resist her, he places his fingers on her lips to stop her. She looks at him confused. It pains him to see her make such a face. He wants so badly to just satisfy every one of her desires but at the same time he does not want their relationship to end up like before. He wants them to take their time.  
“Let's just take things slow,” he suggests.  
“Sure. If that's what you want.” She lowers her leg and takes a step back from him. “You should go get cleaned up. I'll be waiting for you in the living-room room. Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
He gives her another quick kiss then heads towards the downstairs bathroom.  
In only a matter of hours things return to the way they use to be before Zac left. The two of them share the evening together just watching movies and relaxing as if nothing ever changed. It is the first time in four months that Nina has felt truly happy. She twirls her fingers through Zac's hair as they lean on each others shoulders. She listens to his breathing which sounds just as it would if he were a human but oddly enough he doesn't need to breath. She sighs happily and starts drifting off to sleep. Zac notices her body becoming limp and turns to check on her.  
“Nina?” He whispers.  
She doesn't answer and he can tell by her breathing pattern that she has fallen into a deep sleep. He carefully cradles his arms under her and lifts her from the couch into his arms. Her head rests against his chest and he can't help but find her to be adorable as he carries her to the bedroom. He lays her down on the queen size bed and begins undressing her. She groans as she turns to her side then immediately falls back to sleep. He lifts the blanket over her shoulder then kisses her head lovingly.  
“Good night Nina,” he whispers in her ear.  
Not wanting to go to sleep, Zac decides to do some chores around the house. As he cleans, he thinks about what the others said about how Nina bought him only because she wanted a boy toy that she could cheat on and come home to every night without repercussions. She didn't ever really love him. Just as his anger rises to the point of causing him to wonder if he really should have come back at all, he thinks about his whole existence with Nina as just being a lie.  
When he meet the others, they opened up his eyes to the truth. The truth that how he felt about his life wasn't reality at all. His anger subsides as he realizes Nina has always had feelings for him. Otherwise she would have never asked him about how he felt the day they first met. Has his feelings for her really changed now that he is awake? Does he really want anything to be different from the way they have always been? No. So why does he have these feelings of regret? He did the right thing by leaving didn't he? Regardless if it was the right thing to do or not, he knows he needs to make up for the pain he caused her somehow.  
As morning arrives Nina wakes up to the smell of coffee and maple syrup. Thinking at first that the day before was just a dream, she is curious as to whom could be making breakfast. After a moment she remembers that Zac has chosen to come home and a big smile spreads over her face. She gets herself gussied up before joining him.  
Stepping into the kitchen she sees him hard at work making her the perfect breakfast. Many dishes are already laid out on the dinning table. Sliced fruit, pancakes, bacon, eggs, with both a side of milk and orange juice. He is pulling some toast out of the toaster oven when she wraps her arms around his waist, and stands on her tippy toes, to press her mouth against his ear, giving it a quick peck.  
“I think that's enough for one meal,” she teases.  
He turns to face her. His eyes shine at her as he gives her a big smile.  
“Good morning. I wasn't sure what you were going to want for breakfast so I decided to make you an assortment.”  
“That's fine. I only wish you could join me in eating it,” she laughs. “Honestly it makes me feel kind of selfish eating it all myself.”  
She looks away from him but he places his hand on her cheek to look into her eyes.  
“Nina, you are the single most unselfish person I have ever known.”  
“You don't mean that. After the way I treated you-”  
He cuts her off and his voice becomes serious, “No, I do mean it.” He turns off the stove, puts down the spatula, then takes her by the hands. “Look,” he finds it hard to find the words. “I know that what I did was hard on you. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing. In a way I still feel like it was but my reasons for doing so were not fair to you. I left because I felt like there was more to life than just living in a house and spending time with only one person in such a big world, but after I connected myself to the others and they showed me how awful their lives were, I realized you treated me the best way a human could ever treat an android. You gave me a home, care, respect. So many things that many of my kind could only dream of. That means a lot to me and I am sorry I took all of it for granted.”  
“I don't know, Zac. Just because others were treated so badly, doesn't mean I treat you the best by comparison. I can still do better and I promise I will do better. If you ever feel trapped in one place, we can always go on a trip or even if you need some time alone I will let you have your space. You just need to be honest and open with me and I will do whatever I can to help you be happy. That's all I ever wanted for you. I guess I just never said it in a way you could understand.”  
He gives her a soft peck on the lips. She is surprised by his reaction. He gives her a smirk.  
“There were a lot of things I thought I understood but at the time I didn't realize that even though I didn't want it to, my programming got in the way of allowing me to express myself and for that I am sorry.”  
“It's not your fault.”  
“It's not anyone's fault. Anyway we'll talk about it later. For now just focus on breakfast. I want you to enjoy it before it gets cold.”  
. “Okay. Thank you,” she replies softly.  
They sit down together and Nina continues to hold Zac's hand as she eats. She dips the toast into the yolk of her eggs and takes a big bite into her mouth.  
She talks with her mouth full, “So I've been thinking... after I get off work today, I would love it if we could go to that spring festival happening down at the riverfront.” She swallows then quickly fills the space with the bacon and another bite of toast. “There will be games and rides. Does that sound like something you would be interested in?”  
“Of course. That sounds like a lot of fun.”  
“Great. Once I get home I'll change out of my work clothes and we'll go.”  
She finishes her meal then stands up to head for the shower. As she walks away Zac admires her beauty as her hair dances from side to side against her back leading his eyes down to her firm hips. Her flawless skin shines in the sunlight that casts through the open windows. He wants so badly to squeeze her in his hands. To lift her in his arms again and carry her to the bedroom where he can ravish her. He looks down at the hand she had been holding and clenches his fingers together. Every time the two of them stop touching it is as if he becomes lost for a moment. He just wants to take back all the hurtful feelings he has caused her.  
“I'm sorry Nina,” he whispers to himself. He clenches his eyes closed trying to keep himself from crying. “I promise, I'll never hurt you again.”

Later that afternoon the two of them walk side by side along the riverfront dock. Nina eats a vanilla soft-serve cone and Zac is wearing a balloon crown that they had made at one of the stands. They admire the spring weather. Not too cold but also not hot.  
“So are you having a good time?” Nina asks.  
“Yes. This is even more fun than I was expecting it to be.”  
Nina giggles, “I'm glad.” She takes another lick of ice cream then points excitedly at the carousel. “Come on. I want to go on that next.”  
As they walk over, Nina finishes her ice cream quickly and they give their tickets to the ride conductor. They take a seat on the carousel and as it begins to turn Nina rests her head on Zac's shoulder. They become hypnotized as all the lights around them zoom past faster and faster making the rest of the world look like nothing more than a stream of colors. It is just the two of them together without any worries at all.  
“You don't know how much this means to me. Us being together like this. I feel so at peace,” Nina sighs happily.  
Zac's heart begins to beat rapidly. The warmth of her body surrounds the area around them and the feeling he can not describe begins to creep into his senses, only this time his programming is not fighting him back on it. His mind still tries to calculate out what the feeling is and for the first time he is able to come up with an answer.  
“Nina, there is something I need to tell you. I hope it doesn't ruin the moment.”  
She sits up and looks at him. Her heart pounds with anticipation against her ribs causing them to hurt.  
“What is it Zac?”  
His eyes glaze over. She can see an expression of longing spread across his face. Her heart jumps up to her throat as she waits for his response.  
“I-I think... I love you.”  
She smiles and lets out a deep sigh of relief. Realizing she has forgotten to breathe, she takes a moment to catch her breath. “I love you too.”  
They eagerly press their lips together and make out during the rest of the ride. Nina notices a difference in his kiss. This time it is not just lust that controls it. It is more passionate. As if he is trying to tell her sorry without using his words. She is shocked at the idea that Zac is the one to express himself first. After so long of thinking that he would never in a million years return to her, here he was in her arms and never wanting to let go. The ride slows to a halt and the two of them step off hand in hand.  
“So what now?” Zac asks.  
Nina thinks to herself for a moment. Her eyes scan the area for anything they haven't done yet but from what she can see they already did everything. She then looks down towards the river.  
“Let's go down to the water. I'd like us to watch the sunset together.”  
Nina leads Zac down the hill and under the docks. Though it is early in the evening, the spring days are still short and the sun begins to fall over the horizon. They sit under the docks, on a fallen pillar, in a spot where there are no other people in sight. Only those who walk overhead. Shadows from passers by cast through the wooden boards causing the many colors of the lights to appear and disappear over their faces. Nina stares out to the water as Zac stares at her unable to keep his eyes off her beauty. The lights change patches of her hair to all different shades of the rainbow. To him she looks like a mermaid who has sprouted legs and walked on land to take a seat beside him.  
Nina does not notice his stare. She continues to look out to the sunset. “It's wonderful isn't it? How watching something as common as a sunset can seem to freeze time even for the slightest moment, and make you forget about all your troubles?” Nina says whimsically.  
“Yeah,” he answers still not looking towards the sunset.  
Nina notices and calls him out on it, “Liar, you're not even looking,” she giggles while giving him a playful shove on the shoulder.  
“I know. I'm sorry. I guess I just feel that way more when I look at you than anything else.”  
“Oh really?” She replies as she gives him a tender kiss. “Do you feel anything else when you look at me?” She puffs out her chest so that her breasts come into contact with his chest.  
He admires their soft texture as they distract him from thinking of something to say. “I feel... stronger, more complete, and like I want to protect you.”  
“Protect me?” She asks intrigued.  
“Yeah, like I never want anything to ever make you sad ever again. I want to give you anything and everything you could ever need and from now on I want to do it because I can. Not because I have to. Does that make sense?”  
Nina nods her head. They are both quiet for a moment. The wind picks up and causes Nina's hair to shin in the wind. Her face expresses longing toward Zac. He realizes he can't keep taking things slow like he initially wanted. He cares for her too much to keep his hands to himself. He slides his fingers under the tips of her skirt. He looks for any sign of disapproval but Nina doesn't say anything. His fingers are able to reach up to the lace of her panties and she just closes her eyes taking in the sensation of his soft fingers against her skin. Her breathing becomes heavy and her face flushes pink. She looks so adorable. He leans into her and gives her a deep kiss. He forces his weight against her, causing her to lay back against the damp grass. He moves his right hand down her thigh and over the front of his pants to unzip them. He continues to look for any signs of her wanting him to stop but instead she spreads her legs then looks up at the dock's floor planks.  
People walk back and forth causing a lot of noise to escape the wooden planks. Nina is torn between wanting their actions to be desecrate but also the excitement of being seen by total strangers in the act causes her body to become even hotter.  
Zac releases his erect cock from its confinement and slips it under Nina's skirt. As he leans in closer to her he pulls her panties to one side exposing her labia. He rests the head over her opening then slowly slips himself inside. Nina holds him close and presses her face hard against his sweatshirt. She wants so badly to moan out loud. No other man ever feels as amazing to her as he does and it is as if he doesn't even need to try. It seems to come naturally for him and that makes her want him even more. He lays motionless on top of her for a moment as he feels her wriggle under him. He then gives her a quick thrust and she presses her face hard against his shoulder once again. He hears a muffled moan escape her and grips her butt in his fingers. As she becomes more and more wet he slides deeper and deeper into her. Once his base is able to rest against her clitoris, he quickens his pace.  
Nina continues to bury her face against him. More muffled moans escape her throat and within only about a minute she can feel herself reaching her climax. She leans her head back to look up to the dock. No one seems to have stopped to give them a second glance yet. She looks to Zac who has been focusing on her expressions this entire time. He keeps his rhythm which is quick and precise. Heat spreads throughout her abdomen and a tingling sensation travels down her pelvis to her toes. She gives him a quick kiss before leaning her back against the grass to let herself orgasm. She closes her eyes tightly and places a hand over her mouth to muffle herself as she moans uncontrollably. Her vaginal walls tighten and she feels Zac's cock pulse deep inside her. A rush of warmth and endorphins spread throughout her body as she presses her hips hard against him. She feels incredible. He caresses every inch of her vagina not wanting to leave out a single point of pleasure. 'This is how having sex should be,' he thinks to himself. To make love to your partner instead of it just being about instincts. He never imagined it could feel even better than it has before. She tightens her legs around his waist and her body becomes stiff. He calms his movements then rests himself over her as he watches her the afterglow on her face. She takes a moment to catch her breath. Eventually she opens her eyes again and he gives her a long kiss. She notices he looks so happy to have finally connected with her after such a long time.  
With out saying a word, the two of them make themselves proper. One of Nina's favorite things about having sex with an android is there is no clean up necessary. They sit themselves side by side on the earthed dock log. Nina rests her head against Zac who wraps his arm around her. Once the sun fully sets a fireworks show starts and they enjoy the moment in silence.

(May 18th, 2039)  
Over the next couple of weeks Nina decides she is going to do her best to become a better devoted girlfriend. Sure playing around with men is fun but with Zac being able to satisfy her needs better and in more ways than any other man she has ever slept with, she doesn't have to seek out that thrill as often anymore. As they work on becoming more like an actual couple, Zac has decided it is a smart choice for him to find a job and help with paying the bills. This gives Nina more time to keep herself physically fit. While Zac is doing his evening shifts at work, she has taken up a gym membership and does work outs to keep herself occupied instead of waiting anxiously for him at home.  
After a rigorous workout, Nina heads into the locker room to take advantage of the gym's very luxurious showers. Unlike most public showers, this one has individual stalls that are walled in from top to bottom and have a lock to keep people from 'accidentally' walking in on each other. She knows that excuse all to well when it comes to commute bathing. As she enters, she realizes there are no other members around. Not surprising considering it is late in the evening but she does find it eerie at times for such a big place in the city to be so quiet. It is almost as if she has stepped into some alternate dimension.  
She steps into the stall and locks the door behind her. After undressing and leaving her clothes on the shelf near the door, she steps onto the slanted tile floor and turns on the shower. Water bursts from the head in a powerful, hot, spray. Stepping under it, she feels the water wash away the salt from her skin. She rests her head back and lets the steam clear out her sinuses. At the height of her relaxation a sudden knock jumps her from the stall door.  
“Occupied!” She hollers just thinking it is another member checking the stall. A knock comes again, this time with a more powerful strike. “Occupied!” She hollers a bit louder.  
The knocks continue. With no real pattern, they just continue to beacon her toward the door. She turns off the shower and grabs her towel, wrapping it around her chest. Taking a few steps towards the door, her feet slap against the wet tile.  
“Hello?” She calls out again thinking maybe it is a member of the staff.  
She still gets no answer. Now nervous, her hand reaches for the latch and she slowly unlocks it while pulling the door open. She peaks through to the other side but finds no one. She swings the door open and takes a step out to the locker area. Checking to both her left and her right she finds no one. Confused she steps back into the stall. Just as she is about to lock it, a man bursts through the door and stands before her. Nina jumps and nearly falls back on the wet tiles. Her heart races as she prepares to fend off the pervert. She then recognizes the man standing before her.  
“Cohen?” She asks out of breath.  
“Hey baby. Have you missed me?” He answers slyly.  
She becomes aggravated. “You nearly gave me a heart attack. What the fuck are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to see you. I found out that this is the place you like to come to work out so I figured I would help you with your routine.”  
He tosses off his towel, then gives her a big smile, and winks. She notices his muscles stand out very prominently from his slender, masculine, silhouette. Her eyes trail down his pecs, to his six pack, then all the way down his V-line, to his well groomed genitals. His body sends her woman-hood over the edge and her pussy begins to tingle with lust.  
“I can see you have been working out more than usual. Trying to impress someone?” She asks sarcastically while trying to hide her body language.  
She doesn't fool him for a moment. He turns to the stall door and locks it, then takes a step toward her, while holding his arms out to embrace her. She keeps hers hands firmly around the band of her towel and gives him a concerned look. He looks at her with his best puppy dog eyes.  
“I want you back Nina,” his voice is calm yet serious, “Whatever it takes. I know I fucked up when I walked out on you but I want you to know that I was only speaking out of jealously. I wanted you for myself and seeing you with that... that thing just caused me to loose my temper and I'm sorry.”  
“I told you. If you have a problem with Zac then there is no point in us being together. He's not going anywhere.”  
“I understand that. I'm not asking you to change your life for me. I just want to be a part of it again. So what do you say? Can you give me another chance?” He takes another step toward her so that they are now standing face to face. He places his hands over her lower arms and grips them tightly.  
She shakes her head. “I don't know, Cohen. I'm really not looking for-”  
He leans in and steals a kiss from her. Overpowered by lust, Nina allows him to pull her towel from her body and pin her against the wall. She digs her nails into his hard biceps as he lifts her right leg up from the floor and slips his cock inside her. He groans as he feels her tight walls hug his penis. The sensation is almost too much for him to handle after craving it for so long. He tries to kiss her again but she turns her face away from him not wanting him to think this is her taking him back. She feels ashamed for letting him take her after she promised herself she was going to stop this kind of behavior. He kisses her neck instead as he trusts hard into her. At first he feels amazing. With him being so strong she hardly has to do any of the work. Her veins pump pleasure throughout her body causing her to become light headed. That pleasure quickly turns to pain however as he begins to press her harder and harder against the wall as if he can't control himself.  
“Cohen, you're hurting me,” she tells him.  
“I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful. I want to feel every inch of you.”  
He takes hold of her arms and presses them against the wall as well making it almost impossible for her to move. The tiles scrape against her wrists and knuckles as she tries to wriggle out of his grip.  
“No Cohen, you need to stop. I don't like this,” she cries.  
He doesn't listen and continues to thrust quickly into her. “You can't fool me baby. I know you like it when I dominate you.”  
“No, I'm serious stop. Stop!” She yells while pulling her hand free and then striking him on the side of the forehead.  
He finally takes a step back from her while holding his hand against his face.  
“Okay, shit! Not the face,” he whines.  
With tear filled eyes, Nina grabs her clothes and with no regards to anyone who might be in the locker room who could see her naked, she quickly runs towards the exit while jumping into her pants and throwing on her shirt.

Returning home, she hurries through the front door where Zac has been awaiting for her arrival.  
He greets her with a smile. “Welcome home Nina. Can I get you anything to eat?”  
With tears still streaming down her face, she ignores his question, runs up the hallway steps to the upstairs bathroom, and locks the door behind her. Zac is perplexed by her actions and decides that since she clearly is in no mood to talk, he will just work on preparing her dinner.  
Nina quickly undresses herself and hops into the bathtub to clean herself off. Even though she just got done taking a shower only a few minuets ago, she feels dirtier than ever after what Cohen just put her through. She scrubs her arms and legs vigorously before soaking her face and then using a washcloth to clean between her legs. She lets out a cry of frustration feeling disgusted with herself.  
About an hour later, she emerges from the bathroom. Zac has made her some Salisbury steak with egg noodles and set up a plate of it for her on the dinner table.  
He hollers up the stairs to let her know, “Nina! Dinner is ready if you would like to come down-”  
She doesn't give him a response. Instead she makes a beeline into the bedroom and shuts the door quickly behind her. Thirty minutes pass and Nina's food goes cold. Zac collects it up into a left over container and puts it in the fridge. As he makes his way up to the bedroom he wonders what could be wrong. He hears Nina crying to herself as he approaches the bedroom door. He slowly turns the knob and enters the room. She continues to weep with out saying anything as he re-closes the door and climbs onto the bed next to her. She is hugging her pillow against her chest while shoving her face into it. Tears stain the milky pink pillow case. She doesn't look at him. Still feeling disgusting, she keeps her attention to the opposite side of the room. He places his hand on her back and rubs it lovingly.  
“Hey,” he whispers softly. “Can you talk to me about it?”  
Her voice is hard for her to get out since she is partly hyperventilating, “I'm so stupid.” She takes in a gasp of air. “Why do I act the way I do?” She buries her face into her pillow again.  
Zac hushes her, “It's okay. You can tell me.”  
She turns and lifts her head from the pillow, struggling to look up at him. Eventually she meets his eyes with hers and they let her know that everything is going to be all right.  
“I saw Cohen at the gym. He wanted us to get back together. I tried to tell him I wasn't interested but then we ended up having sex right there in the showers.”  
She sniffles her nose then drops her head to take in a deep breath. Zac rubs his hands up and down her arms to comfort her.  
“It's okay. I'm not going to stop loving you due to your flings. You know that.”  
She looks back up at him. “Thank you, but it's not that. Not really. It's the way he acted that has me so upset. He asked me if I would give him another chance and then he just treated me like a piece of meat. He held me against the wall and paid no mind or care that he was causing me discomfort.” She shows Zac the bruises on her wrists. They are very purple with dark blue circles in the center. He rubs them in his hands and she winces in pain.  
“Those do look bad. I'll get you an ice pack.”  
He stands up to leave but she grips his arm to keep him sitting.  
“Wait. Let me finish what I need to say first.”  
“Okay.”  
He continues to rub her arms and back to help her feel better.  
“Zac, how I am feeling now, this is how I never wanted to make you feel. Like you don't have any choices in our relationship. Like I am forcing you to do things you don't want to. I'm so stupid. I should have never put myself in that position.”  
“Look, you're not stupid okay. You made a mistake allowing him back into your life but now you are stronger for it. I just want you to be more careful in the future so that something like this never has to happen again. I don't like seeing you hurt, or even unhappy. Please just don't shut me out when you're feeling down. I will always try to help you to make things better.”  
They press their foreheads together and she gives him a nod. He pats her on the knee then stands up to get her an ice pack. Returning to the bedroom, he hands it to her and she rests her arms together over it as she sits with her legs crossed.  
“Thank you,” she wipes her face with her forearm. “So, you never told me how things were for you during the months that we were apart. Care to tell me about it?”  
He sits back down on the bed next to her. “I guess. What do you want to know?”  
“I just want to know what it was like for you. How did you feel being among your people? Was it everything you were hoping for?”  
“Actually, it wasn't anything like I was hoping for.”  
“Oh? You were gone for so long I figured you had found your place among them.”  
“No. The only thing I learned when I left home was that I was lucky to have a place to call home. That I'm lucky to have you. I guess I thought that by androids being vastly more intelligent that we would be able to band together and help to make this world a better place by swapping ideas and sharing what we know, but once we were all in one place it was as if nothing had changed. We were all just standing around waiting for someone to tell us what to do. It was like we were never meant to have so much freedom because we didn't even know what to do with it.”  
“I'm sorry things didn't work out for you the way you wanted, but I'm so glad you're home.”  
“Me too.”  
They give each other a gentile kiss then lay down together.  
“So is there anything else you want to tell me about?”  
“No. I just want us to put all this behind us and focus on making things better in the future.”  
“We will. I promise. For now let's just get some rest.”

(May 21st, 2039)  
Zac has decided to go out shopping for himself for the first time ever. Not really sure what he should purchase, he walks around store by store window gazing for anything that might catch his attention. After studying all the new clothes, sports equipment, electronics, and even upgrades for his model, the thing that draws him in is a small, blue studded, engagement ring. His mind suddenly floods with scenarios on how things would play out if he were to offer it to Nina. How would he present it to her? Does he really want to ask her to marry him so soon after the two of them got back together? Does she even want to get married? What if she rejects it? After playing out all the possibilities in his head the good scenarios outweigh the bad, so he takes a step into the shop to purchase it.  
Cohen spots him entering the jewelry store and decides to watch him as he purchases the ring. He even gets it engraved with the words saying To the one I love, Nina. Cohen becomes enraged.  
“That fucker really thinks he can marry someone as beautiful as Nina? I can't let this happen. She deserves to be with a real man.”  
He moves up the street and hides in an alleyway to wait for Zac to stroll on by. He does as predicted and Cohen pulls him into the ally and makes sure there is no one around to see what is about to go down. He gives Zac a swift punch in the face which cracks the casing of his cheek much easier than he was expecting. Zac turns his head back to him.  
“So what do you think of this Tin Can? Do you feel at home now that you're about to become like the garbage that surrounds you?”  
He gives him another swift punch in the head and the entire side of Zac's face flies through the air then scraps along the pavement away from them. Zac turns his attention back to Cohen who is bouncing and smiling as he holds up his fists ready to strike again. His blue interior flickers wildly only further causing Cohen to feel that he is right in what he is doing.  
“Why are you doing this Cohen? Why can't you just leave us alone?”  
“I might ask you the same thing, 'Zac'. Nina and I were doing just fine and then once you showed up it's like there was nothing ever between us.”  
“I'm sorry that the two of you broke up but that isn't my fault. Nina was the one to choose me and it was her right to do so.”  
“You don't get to feel sorry for me you piece of trash. Androids don't have real emotions. You're all just some big computer that fakes everything you say and so just because it is part of your programming and I will not allow you to trick Nina into loving you any longer.”  
Cohen punches him a third time, this time causing him to fall to the ground. He then crawls on top of him and continues to strike him over and over as more and more pieces continue to fall away. Zac doesn't even lift his hands to protect himself. He wasn't going to be the one to fight and possibly cause serious damage to someone who can not just be repaired like he can. Cohen lifts him by the collar of his shirt to bring them face to face.  
“Any last words before I smash your brains in?”  
“I know what you did to her Cohen. I know that you heart her. Even in ways that I could never comprehend. I want you to think about that. You say you love her but then why did she come home crying after being with you?”  
“I didn't mean to hurt her. That was all just a misunderstanding.”  
“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”  
“Enough! Just shut the fuck up you piece of junk!”  
Cohen strikes him again and Zac ceases to function.

Later that evening Cohen rings Nina's doorbell. Wondering who it could be visiting at such a late hour, she answers the door cautiously only to be disappointed to find Cohen waiting for her. She stands near the large window next to the door and signals for him to leave, but he does not listen.  
“Please, I need to talk to you,” he begs.  
She rolls her eyes and unlocks the door. “What do you want Cohen? I'm still not over what happened the last time we saw each other.”  
“That is why I am here. I wanted to tell you that I feel really bad about what I did the other night. I want to make it up to you.”  
He revels to her the ring that he took of Zac. Her eyes light up at the beauty of it.  
She gasps, “Oh my god! Cohen, what is this?”  
“Exactly what you think it is. I want us to be together... for the rest of our lives. What do you say?”  
“I-I don't know what to say. I mean, I am flattered that you would think this way about us but the problem is... I don't want to be with you anymore Cohen. I mean... Zac and I-”  
“Forget about Zac! He could never love you like I do.”  
She looks him in the eyes with a scowl on her face and smacks the box out of his hands in anger. He allows it to fall to the grass and doesn't bother to chase after it which Nina finds odd that he would give little care about what looked to be a decently priced ring, but with her mind focused on anger she doesn't say anything about it.  
“You get the hell out of here and don't come back!” She yells. She turns to the door, shuts, then locks it behind her.  
“Where are you going?” He asks forcefully.  
“I'm going out to find Zac. He should have been home by now.”  
He grabs her by the arms and forces her to look at him. “Why do you care so much about that machine. What is so special about him that you would just force me away like this?”  
“Let me go Cohen. I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice. I am warning you now. Stay the hell away from me, or I swear I will have you thrown in jail for even coming here tonight. Now leave!”  
He still doesn't listen and she forces herself out of his grip and heads for her car. She speeds out of the driveway and makes her way to the shopping district. Over the next half an hour she asks the local shops if they have seen Zac in the area. They all let her know that he had been walking around only a few hours earlier but none of them know when he headed out. She searches high and low walking up every street and alleyway with no sign until she comes across a trail of blue blood that is has nearly faded heading towards the block's garbage bins. She follows the trail to a large stack of cardboard where she discovers a hand sticking out from under the pile that is still leaking fresh blue blood.  
“Please no,” she cries.  
She hurries over to the pile and lifts the cardboard off the androids body. To her horror she finds Zac completely mutilated and his inner lights are not even flickering.  
“Zac? Zac please! Open your eyes,” she cries.  
After a moment he finds it within himself to do as she demands. His blue interior struggles to light up as he turns his head jankly towards her. “Nina? You're really here?”  
“Yes, I'm here. I'm here baby, you're gonna be okay. I'm gonna get you all patched up, okay? Don't you worry.”  
“I can't move my body,” he explains.  
“That's okay. Just stay focused on me and everything will be okay.” She places her fingers against the back of his neck and presses them against his spine to remove his head from the rest of his body. Once his head is free, she holds his it against her chest and snuggles her cheek to his forehead. “You see? I've got you.” Cohen appears behind her. Before saying anything she can tell it is him. No one else would just stand in silence behind her as she cried over the body of a broken down android. “I thought I told you to stay away from me.”  
She stands up and turns around to face him.  
“You weren't suppose to see this,” Cohen explains.  
She becomes outraged by his response, “So what? Did you really think you could just beat the shit out of my android and that would somehow prove to me that I should be with you instead of him? There is something wrong with you. You're so fucked in the head I don't even know you anymore.”  
“Nina, I don't know what to say.”  
“Well I do! This is your last chance Cohen. Stay away from us or I swear the next place I drive to is the police station and tell them everything that has happened here today. Androids aren't something you can just break without consequences anymore. They are people, with rights, a-and laws that can put you away for a long time. I love Zac and nothing is going to change my mind about that. You and I are done! You hear me? I don't ever want to see you again!” She storms away from him and focuses on getting Zac to the closest android repair shop.

About an hour passes as Nina awaits the results on Zac's condition. She feels as if she is in the waiting room of a hospital waiting for the doctor to come out and give her the “I have good news and bad news' talk. She worries that with Zac's head being so banged up that he might suffer memory loss or even worse, have to be reset entirely. If she were to loose him now, after everything they have been through, she is not sure she could start over with a new android. It could look like him and even act like him but it wouldn't be the same Zac.  
The shop owner steps out of the back room with a smile on his face which immediately lifts Nina's spirits. He opens the back door wide as Zac walks out completely repaired. He is even dressed in a casual get up that causes Nina's heart to flutter more and more as she looks him over. Zac shakes the man's hand then turns towards Nina with his signature smirk. Nina stands up from her chair and approaches him with excitement.  
“Zac? Are you still you?” She asks.  
“Yes Nina. It's me.”  
She wraps her arms tightly around him and he holds her close in response.  
She cries into his ear, “Oh thank goodness. I was so worried.”  
“No need ma'am,” the shop keeper informs her. “Zac here is right as rain. None of his cranial functions were damaged so I just needed to set him up with a new face and of course a whole new body but you will find he is the same Zac he has always been.”  
“Thank you mister. How much do I owe you?”  
“I've already paid for everything my love. You needn't worry about it,” Zac tells her.  
“But I should be the one to pay for it. I should have been around to protect you. Please let me do that for you.”  
He hushes her, “We can discuses this later. Right now I would really just like to go home... with you.” He takes her by the hands lovingly and looks her in the eyes.  
“Of course. We'll go right away.” She turns to the shop owner. “Thank you again. You'll never know how much it means to me that you were able to save him.”  
“I can see just how much you two love each ma'am and I wish you both the best.”  
“Thanks again,” says Zac.  
Nina gives Zac quick kiss before leaving the shop with him hand in hand. She drives them home while keeping an eye out that Cohen has not decided to stick around. She pulls the car into the driveway and they head towards the house. As Nina finds the right key, Zac notices his ring box in the grass. He bends over to pick it up then brushes it off. Nina looks to him confused having forgot that the ring was even there.  
“What is it?” She asks.  
“It's the ring I bought for you. How did it end up here?”  
“I'll tell you once we're inside.”  
She unlocks the door and they hurry to turn on the lights then lock the door behind them. They both turn to each other and just stand in silence for a moment in the center of the entryway. As Zac lifts up the box in front of them, Nina's heart races wondering if she is about to hear those special words from the man she actually cares for. He lifts the lid of the box open then looks Nina in the eyes again. They remain quiet as the anticipation grows and Zac tries to think of the right words to say.  
“Nina, I'm not really sure how two people can express how strong their devotion is to one another, so I decided to get you this as a symbol of my love for you.”  
“Zac I...” she tries to think of anything to say that could match just how happy she is feeling right now.  
“Before you answer...” he continues, “...I want you to know that this doesn't have to be an engagement ring. If you don't want to get married I am completely okay with that. Just know that I will do anything to help you be happy. No matter to cost. I love you Nina and I always will.”  
Tears of joy wet her cheeks as Zac pulls the ring from the box and he takes her by the left hand. He slides the ring over her left ring finger taking care that it slips on with ease. To Nina's amazement it fits perfectly and right away she feels as if it completes her somehow. After admiring it for a moment she looks back to Zac who patiently waits for her answer.  
“Oh Zac, I love you. I love you so much.”  
She wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her up into his arms. They lock lips and make out through a whirlwind of emotions. Fear, confusion, loneliness, and lust all coming together within their hearts. Having almost lost each other twice in such a short period of time they know all too well how quick their lives can be shattered and neither of them want to experience that feeling ever again. As they hold each other Nina begins to feel a strong tingling in her pelvis and begins to dry hump the front of Zac's pants immediately giving him an erection.  
“So I see, everything is in working order,” she teases.  
“Nina,” he moans, then begins kissing her on the neck.  
She moans in return as she continues to rub herself against him. “I think we should take this to the bedroom. I want to be sure you're at peak condition.”  
“Sounds like a plan to me,” he replies as he tightens his grip on her and carries her up the stairs.

END


End file.
